The other Side
by Benni-chan
Summary: Im Leben von Ben geht auf einmal alles drunter und drüber und ehe er sich versieht, wacht er in einem fremden Krankenhaus wieder auf. !Chapter 1 ist online!
1. Prolog

**The other Side - Prolog**  
  
_Meine Geschichte fängt vor einigen Jahren an. Damals war ich jung und unerfahren. Doch im Laufe der Zeit hat sich das geändert. Zu vieles habe ich erlebt, zu vieles habe ich gesehen, zu vieles habe ich selbst verursacht, als dass ich mich noch als jung und unerfahren zählen könnte._  
_Unschuldig? Das trifft auf mich schon lange nicht mehr zu. Ich bin es nicht mehr und wenn man es genau nimmt, war ich es auch nie._  
_Dies ist die Geschichte meines Lebens. Eine unglaubliche und phantastische Geschichte. Vielleicht werdet ihr an einigen Stellen zweifeln, vielleicht werdet ihr mich als Ketzer an allen Wissenschaften brandmarken, doch ist jede einzelne meiner Erzählungen wahr. Wenn ihr die Wahrheit über die Welt wissen wollt, wenn ihr keine Angst über die Folgen habt, dann lest weiter. Doch habt ihr einmal angefangen, ist es bereits zu spät._  
  
**Disclaimer & Bemerkungen**  
  
Ranma1/2 gehört nicht mir, sondern der von allen geehrten Rumiko Takahashi. Ich verwende alle dazugehörigen Charaktere und Handlungsspielräume ohne Genehmigung.  
Also dies ist nun die zweite Version dieser Geschichte. Bei der ersten Version hat mir zu viel nicht gefallen, als das ich so hätte weiterschreiben können.  
Vieles in der Geschichte ist gleich (oder nur anders ausformuliert). Aber ebensovieles hat sich geändert. Verbessert wie ich hoffe.  
Bitte habt noch immer Nachsicht, ich bin Anfänger und werde es auch noch eine Zeit lang sein.  
  
Kursiver Text hat immer etwas besonderes zu bedeuten: Träume, Monologe, geschriebene Texte, o.ä.  
Ansonsten sollte alles klar sein.  
  
Schreibt mir eure Meinungen, ohne sie kann ich mich nicht verbessern.  
Erreichen könnt ihr mich unter Fanfic@Sternendreck.de  
  
Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!   



	2. Kapitel 1: Der erste Schritt

**Kapitel 1: Der erste Schritt**  
  
Ben blinzelte, als ihm die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht schienen. Doch anstatt aufzustehen blieb er liegen. Zur Schule musste er heute nicht, denn der erste Tag seiner langersehnten Ferien war angebrochen. Doch da er nun schon wach war und weder schlafen noch aufstehen wollte, schnappte er sich einen Manga von seinem Fußboden, knipste die Leselampe an und begann zu lesen. Auf dem Deckblatt war deutlich die Aufschrift 'Ranma1/2' zu lesen.  
Ohne das er es merkte verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und so erhob er sich erst zwei Stunden später aus seinem Bett. Träge vom langen liegen schleppte er sich in die Küche und machte sich sein Frühstück, oder auch sein Mittagessen, fertig. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine Notiz seiner Eltern: "Ben, wir sind spazieren gefahren, kommen erst gegen Abend wieder. Essen ist im Kühlschrank."  
Nach einer trägen Mahlzeit, bestehend aus zwei Scheiben Toastbrot, schleppte er sich ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche, um erst mal richtig wach zu werden. Das kühle Wasser regnete auf ihn herab und floss seinen Körper hinunter. Bei jeder Berührung durchschoss ihn ein kühler, aber erfrischender Schauer. Er genoss die Dusche sichtlich.  
Durch das milchige Glas konnte er jedoch nicht den dunklen Schatten erkennen, der sich langsam auf die Dusche zugbewegte. Zu dem Schatten gehörte ein großer Mann, in einem schwarzem Anzug gekleidet, welcher erst direkt vor der Dusche anhielt. Ohne lange zu warten griff der Mann in seine Jacketttasche und zog eine kleine, silberne Kugel hervor. Einen Moment betrachtete er die Kugel und ein leichtes Grinsen fuhr über sein sonst ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Dann warf er die Kugel über die Duschwand und lauschte dem Geschehen.  
Mit einem lauten Schlag fiel die Kugel auf den Keramikboden der Dusche und sofort klappten sich kleine Greifarme aus ihr aus und krallten sich mit kleinen Häkchen an Bens Beinen fest.  
Ben spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an seinen Oberschenkeln. Erst jetzt registrierte er das dumpfe Geräusch, welches die Kugel verursacht hatte. Als er runter ins Wasser schaute, fielen ihm sofort rote Striemen auf, bei denen es sich nur um Blut handeln konnte. Mit einem leichten Schock suchten seine Augen nach der Quelle des Blutes und fanden die kleiner Kugel zwischen den Beinen hängen.  
Ben konnte gar nicht fassen, was da passiert war. Woher kam die Kugel? Und viel wichtiger, was machte sie zwischen seinen Beinen?  
Er wollte sich gerade herabbeugen, sich irgendwie von der Kugel befreien, doch da zuckte ein großer Energieblitz aus den Greifern heraus und ging auf seine Beine über. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich unter den energetischen Ladungen an, einige Blitze zischten von ihm an die Duschwand oder zur Duschbrause, aber der Großteil der Energie bahnte sich schmerzhaft den Weg zu seinem Kopf.  
Ein lauter Schrei hallte aus Bens Mund. Er schrie so laut, wie noch nie zuvor. Blitz zuckten um seinen Kopf herum, seine Haare standen trotz der Nässe senkrecht nach oben, sein ganzer Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, und da geschah das Unglaubliche. Langsam hob sich sein Körper an, seine Füße lösten sich vom Boden und wenige Augenblicke später hing er, scheinbar schwebend, in der Luft.  
Es war ein grausamer Anblick. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, in den Pupillen spiegelten sich die Blitze wieder. Der ganze Körper zitterte und zuckte unkontrolliert umher und kleine Ströme von Blut quollen an den kleinen Greifern der Kugel vorbei aus seinen Beinen heraus, färbten jegliches Wasser unter ihm in ein helles Rot.  
Es mochten schon einige Minuten vergangen sein, als der schwarzgekleidete Mann die Duschtür öffnete und das Geschehen betrachtete. Kein einzigstes Detail entging seinen kalten Augen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr holte er eine Art Funkgerät hervor und sagte: "Mission ausgeführt. Objekt positiv" Er beugte sich leicht vor, ergriff mit einer Hand die Kugel und riss sie aus Bens Beinen heraus, ohne von den Blitzen getroffen zu werden.  
Aber kaum hatte sich die Kugel gelöst, leuchtete Bens Körper in einem seltsamen, alles überstrahlenden Licht auf und er fiel ungebremst zurück in die Duschwanne.  
  
_Wo bin ich? Was ist das für ein Licht? - Bin ich tot? - Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich kann meinen Körper nicht spüren. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Was ist nur geschehen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Warum sind da nur so große Lücken in meinem Kopf? - Ich weiß es nicht._  
_Das Licht wird schwächer. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was ist das? Stimmen? Sie sagen etwas, aber ich kann es nicht verstehen. Es hört sich fremd an, aber doch, auf eine seltsame Art, vertraut._  
_Warum kann ich nicht antworten? Mein Körper reagiert nicht. Ich muss die Augen öffnen, muss wissen, wo ich bin. Wissen, wer dort spricht._  
  
Langsam öffnete Ben seine Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, doch viel gab es für ihn nicht zu sehen. Er schaute auf die weiße Wand einer langen Röhre, in welcher er sich zu befinden schien. Doch kurz nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, wurden die Stimmen um ihn herum lauter und wenig später wurde er aus der Röhre gezogen.  
Ein recht junger Mann in einem weißen Kittel beugte sich über ihn und sagte einige unverständliche Worte. Der Mann hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, trug eine Brille und sprach mit einer angenehmen, ruhigen Stimme.  
Als Ben nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, wiederholte er diese und wandte sich schließlich den anderen Personen im Raum zu, zwei weitere Männer, beide jedoch in einem gehobenen Alter, sowie drei junge Frauen. Nach einem kurzen, für Ben unverständlichen Gespräch verließ der junge Mann das Zimmer und kam wenig später mit einer jungen Frau wieder. Als Ben sie sah, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Zumindest geistig gelang ihm das auch.  
Die junge Frau hatte kurze, in einem Pils geschnittene, braune Haare und trug ein blaues Kleid. Mit einem berechnenden Blick schaute sie Ben an und ging langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu. "Du mich können verstehen?", sagte sie. Ben war verdutzt und erfreut zugleich. Diese Frau sprach doch tatsächlich Deutsch!  
Er versuchte, irgendwie zu signalisieren, dass er sie verstand. So schloss er die Augen kurz und schaute sie dann wieder an. Die Frau nickte kurz zu den Ärzten und fuhr dann fort: "Ich Nabiki Tendo. Ich dich auf Strasse gefunden. Du sein, waren, bewusstlos. Ich dich bringen zu Dr. Tofu." Der junge Mann trat wieder vor und nickte kurz.  
"Du sein in Krankenhaus", fuhr sie fort. "Du können sagen, wer du sein? Gefunden deutschen Pass, aber kein Name." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Mein Deutsch nicht gut."  
Ben war in einer verzwickten Lage. Er wollte antworten, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm noch immer nicht ganz. Er hätte ebenso gut versuchen zu können, durch eine Mauer aus Beton zu gehen. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Doch er gab nicht auf. Er versuchte es weiter und weiter. Schließlich lies er wieder die Augen zufallen und konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft auf seinen Mund. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie eine Mauer zu Stücken zerbrach und es gelang ihm, den Mund einen kleinen Spalt zu öffnen. Doch das war schon genug. Millimeter um Millimeter weiter konnte er den Mund öffnen. Langsam schloss er ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut. Diesmal ging es schon schneller zustatten. Mit einer heiseren Stimme brachte er hervor: "I ich bin B Ben..." Seine Stimme versagte wieder. Nabiki lächelte ein wenig und nickte. Sie sagte etwas zu den Ärzten und verließ darauf in Begleitung der Ärzte das Zimmer.  
Ben blieb alleine zurück, fragte sich, warum auf einmal alle ohne ein Wort gegangen waren. Er versank jedoch schnell in andere Gedanken, versuchte, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was passiert war. Lange dachte er darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte - und er dachte über Nabiki nach bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.  
  
_Da ist wieder dieses Licht. Aber es ist schwächer. Es... Es sieht aus wie eine Wolke aus Blitzen. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. A... Aber es sieht wundervoll aus._  
_Was ist das? Eine Gefühl der Wärme durchdringt mich. Ob das von dieser Wolke kommt? Sie kommt näher. Oder nähere ich mich? Sie ist riesig. Viel größer als eine Großstadt. Nein, noch viel größer als alles, was ich bisher gesehen hab. Ich möchte sie berühren, möchte wissen, was es ist. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand nach vorne. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich hier meine Hand sehe. Sie ist ... anders. Ein Muster aus vielen Farben erstreckt sich über die sonst eintönige Haut. Aber es überrascht mich nicht. Es scheint so natürlich._  
_Ich strecke meine Hand so weit aus wie es nur geht. Es reicht nicht. Ich komme nicht heran. Bin ich nicht nah genug? Es sieht so aus, als wäre ich direkt vor dieser Wolke. Doch meine Hand greift nur ins Leere._  
_Auf einmal erscheinen Zeichen in der Wolke. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Weiß nicht, was die Wolke mir sagen will. Die Zeichen strahlen immer heller. Alles färbt sich weiß._  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Nabiki in Begleitung von Dr. Tofu wieder. Ben hatte gehofft, dass sie wiederkommen würde. Diesmal trug sie kurze Jeans und dazu ein gelbes Top. Tofu ging zielstrebig auf Ben zu und begann mit seiner Untersuchung, während Nabiki sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür setzte.  
"Haben gut geschlafen?", fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit der Stille. "Nein nicht sehr", kam von Ben die Antwort nach einer kurzen Pause. Kaum hatte er die Worte jedoch ausgesprochen, schloss er sofort wieder den Mund. Seine eigenen Worte hörten sich fremd für ihn an, als währen es nicht seine eigenen. Doch verstand er sie. Und Nabiki schien ihn ebenfalls verstanden zu haben. Mit einem leichten Hauch von erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht stand sie auf und ging zu Bens Bett. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Japanisch kannst", sagte sie in dieser fremden Sprache und lächelte leicht. "Ich- Ich auch nicht", brachte Ben hervor. "Ich auch nicht..."  
Bevor er weiter etwas sagen konnte, beendete Dr. Tofu seine Untersuchung und ließ sich in einen nahestehenden Stuhl fallen. "Also ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Zuerst die gute: Ben, du bist vollkommen gesund. Und die schlechte: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das möglich ist. Gestern hattest du noch einige gebrochene Rippen und einen sehr unregelmäßigen Herzschlag. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich keine Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, dass du überlebst. Doch heute sieht das ganz anders aus. Ich möchte dich aber noch zwei Tage zur Sicherheit hier haben."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und murmelte nur noch etwas von "Seit Ranma sollte mich so was eigentlich nicht mehr überraschen."  
Ben schreckte leicht auf. Warum kam ihm der Name Ranma nur so bekannt vor? Ihm war, als wenn er etwas wichtiges vergessen hätte.  
"Nabiki? Wer ist dieser Ranma? Irgendwo hab ich den Namen schon einmal gehört."  
Seine Gegenüber kicherte leicht. Es war ein warmes und sanftes Kichern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Person in Nerima gibt, die ihn nicht kennt."  
"Nerima? Was ist das?" Wieder so ein fremdes Wort. Aber irgendwie hatte es einen vertrauten Klang.  
"Nerima ist dieser Stadtteil von Tokio. Was dachtest du denn, wo du bist?" antwortete Nabiki mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nur an so wenig erinnern..." Seine Stimme brach ab und er schaute Nabiki traurig an.  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fragte Nabiki: "Was hast du vor, wenn du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst?"  
"Ich... Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Wie durch ein Wunder spreche ich jetzt diese Sprache. Und dann sind da noch diese seltsamen Träume." Das erfasste Nabikis Aufmerksamkeit: "Träume? Was für Träume?"  
"Oh, ach nichts. Aber ich muss rausfinden, was mit mir passiert. Aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen soll."  
"Wird schon schief gehen. Aber ich muss jetzt wieder los. Die Geschäfte warten. Also, man sieht sich." Ben erwiderte ihr Lächeln und meinte: "Komm mich noch mal besuchen, bevor ich hier rauskomme, ja? Sayonara."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Nabiki, ließ nur einen Zettel auf dem Tisch neben der Tür liegen. Ben hatte dies allerdings nicht bemerkt und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Er bekam typisches Krankenhausessen ohne nennenswerten Geschmack aufgetischt.  
Da er nach dem Essen nicht sonderlich was zu tun hatte, versuchte er, etwas zu schlafen. Gut zwei Stunden später fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
_Dieses Licht, es strahlt so sehr, ich kann nichts sehen. Schon wieder bin ich hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, aber es wirkt vertaut._  
_Was ist das dort hinten? Eine andere Person? Ich rufe aus, doch meine Stimme wird nicht weitergetragen. Als wenn ich in einem Vakuum wäre. Aber Moment, ich atme ja gar nicht. Bin ich vielleicht doch in einem Vakuum?_  
_Doch was ist mit dieser Person dort vorne? Schwarze Haare mit einem Zopf, aber eindeutig ein Mann. Er trägt eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes Shirt. Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn irgendwoher._  
_Was ist das? Er wurde auf einmal ein Stück kleiner und seine Haare sind plötzlich rot. Oder besser ihre Haare? Die Person dort vorne ist eindeutig weiblich! Wie kann das sein?_  
  
Der Tag ging schnell vorbei. Ben wachte erst am späten Nachmittag aus seinem seltsamen Traum wieder auf und beschäftigte sich den Rest des Tages mit seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen für die nächsten Tage. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Dr. Tofu in das Zimmer gekommen war. "Hallo, Ben. Wie geht es dir heute Abend?" Aufgeschreckt blickte sich Ben um und entdeckte den Doktor: "Danke, schon viel besser."  
Tofu setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schaute kurz auf die medizinischen Instrumente, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Patienten wandte: "Ben, ich bin Neugierig. Als Nabiki mit dir in meiner Praxis auftauchte, sah es ziemlich schlecht für dich aus. Jetzt geht es dir besser, als jedem, den ich sonst untersuche. Vielleicht mit ein, zwei Ausnahmen, aber die sind eh etwas besonderes. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du so schnell genesen konntest?" Ben vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit dem Arzt. Bilder dieser Wolke, dieser seltsamen Person und der komischen Zeichen blitzten ihm durch den Kopf, bis er schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht... Tut mir Leid, aber ich wüsste selber gerne, was hier los ist."  
"Eins verwundert mich dann aber doch noch", hakte Tofu nach. "Du hast bisher, obwohl es dir ja auch wieder besser geht, noch nicht nach deinem Rucksack gefragt."  
"Meinem Rucksack?" Ben war mehr, als nur verwirrt. Was für einen Rucksack könnte er meinen?  
"Moment, ich hole ihn dir", sagte der Doktor und ging zum nächsten Kleiderschrank, aus welchem er einen großen Reiserucksack zog. 'Das ist definitiv nicht mein Rucksack', dachte sich Ben. Er wollte das gerade Dr. Tofu sagen, als ihm drei große Zeichen auf dem Rucksack auffielen. Es waren die gleichen Zeichen, wie er sie in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War das doch sein Rucksack? Er wollte der Sache auf jeden Fall nachgehen und sagte: "Ja, sie haben recht. Das ist meiner." Mit einem Nicken übergab Tofu den Rucksack an Ben, welche ihn sich sofort näher ansah. "Ich muss jetzt wieder in meine Praxis. Ich werde morgen wieder nach dir sehen", verabschiedete sich Tofu und verließ das Zimmer.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, öffnete Ben den Rucksack und schaute hinein. Obwohl der Rucksack federleicht war, war er doch bis zum Platzen gefüllt. Nach und nach kramte Ben den Inhalt hervor. Das meiste waren verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, alle mit diesen Zeichen versehen. Als nächstes holte er eine Briefumschlag hervor. Was darauf stand, konnte er nicht lesen, es waren für ihn unbekannte Zeichen. Zunächst legte er ihn beiseite und schaute weiter in den Rucksack. Er holte noch einen Laptop, einen Discman, sowie eine Armbanduhr hervor. Diese Gegenstände erstaunten ihn weit mehr als seine bisherigen Erlebnisse. Denn bis auf den Laptop kannte er sie. Es waren seine eigenen. Dinge, die er sich selbst gekauft hatte. Wie kamen sie in diesen Rucksack?  
Bens erstaunen wuchs weiter an, als sich der Laptop auf einmal von selbst startete und vor ihm in der Luft zu schweben schien. Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen verschiedene Bilder. Bilder von ihm selbst, von seinen Eltern, diesem Jungen und Mädchen aus seinem Traum - und von Nabiki. Was hatte sie damit zu tun? Die Bilder verschwammen und verschmolzen zu einem einzigsten: Ben, wie er als kleines Kind, etwa 9 Jahre alt, in einen Krankenwagen getragen wird. An seinem Kopf ist ein dicker, blutgefärbter Verband. Doch er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals zuvor in einem Krankenhaus gelegen zu haben. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand eine lange Narbe unter den Haaren an seinem Hinterkopf entlang. "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", murmelte er leise und warf noch einen weiteren Blick auf das Bild. Schließlich ergriff er den Briefumschlag ein weiteres Mal und öffnete ihn nach kurzem Zögern.  
Er enthielt einen zwei Seiten langen Brief, alles in der Schrift, die auch auf dem Umschlag war. "Na toll, und was soll ich damit anfangen?", seufzte er in sich hinein. Da er keine Antwort erhielt, was er auch nicht erwartet hatte, räumte er alles wieder in den Rucksack ein. Den Rest des Abend döste er vor sich her und die Nacht verbrachte sehr unruhig.  
  
Im Laufe des nächsten Morgen kamen immer wieder verschiedene Ärzte zu ihm um ihn wieder und wieder zu untersuchen, jedes Mal aufs neue durch seine schnelle Genesung erstaunt. Erst gegen Mittag kam der rettende Dr. Tofu lachend in das Zimmer hinein: "Nun lasst doch mal von meinem Patienten ab." Nachdem die anderen Doktoren das Zimmer verlassen hatten, machte er sich selber an seine eigenen Untersuchungen.  
"Also Ben, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Zuerst die gute. Du bist vollkommen gesund und kannst soweit ohne physische Bedenken das Krankenhaus verlassen." Er schwieg. "Dr. Tofu, was ist die andere Nachricht?", hakte Ben nach.  
"Also, das wird sich jetzt komisch anhören. Ich weiß, dass du körperlich gesund bist. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du wirklich lebst."  
"Ob ich lebe? Sie scherzen wohl! Ich könnte ja wohl kaum mit ihnen reden, wenn ich tot währe."  
"Nicht tot. Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären. Alles was lebt hat eine Aura. KI, die innere Kraft, die uns zu dem macht, was wir sind. Auch tote Objekte haben eine Aura, oder eher eine Restaura. Sie ist schwach, aber kann sie jeder mit genug Übung sehen.  
Das seltsame ist, du hast keine Aura. Nicht das kleinste bisschen."  
Für einen Moment schloss Ben seine Augen und wiederholte die eben gesprochenen Worte in seinen Gedanken. Als er sie wieder öffnete und Tofu ansah, waren sie kalt und glitzerten in dem leichten Schein der Beleuchtung. "Was wollen sie mir damit sagen? Dass ich weder lebe, noch tot bin? Sie wollen mir sagen, dass sie Auren sehen können? Was für ein Unsinn!"  
Tofu erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür. "Ich dachte mir schon fast, dass du so reagieren wirst. Ich werde meine Aura nun so verstärken, dass du sie ohne Probleme sehen wirst."  
Auf ein Mal fing Tofu an, zu glühen. Es war kein richtiges Glühen, sondern viel mehr eine Art blaues Feuer, welches sich um seinen Körper gelegt hatte. Zu erst war es nur ein leichtes Glimmen, doch wuchs es schnell zu einer lodernden Flamme an. Ein kleiner Wind fegte durch das Zimmer, der Ursprung war ganz offensichtlich Dr. Tofu. Tofu lächelte leicht und wenige Sekunden später verschwand das Feuer wieder. Ben stand der Mund offen, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Blick reichte in die Ferne. Bilder aus seinen Träumen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Der Doktor lächelte ihn nur an und sagte schließlich: "Du siehst, ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Was ich dir eben gezeigt habe, war meine Kampfaura." Als Ben noch immer nichts sagte, hob er die Zettel vom Boden auf, die durch den Wind heruntergeweht wurden. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Zettel von Nabiki, welchen er sich kurz ansah, aber nichts verstand. Er war auf Deutsch.  
"Ich denke, das hier ist für dich, Ben", sagte er, während er ihm den Zettel reichte. Ben schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah Tofu dann an: "Hmm? Tut mir Leid, was sagten sie gerade?"  
Tofu lachte herzhaft und drückte ihm das Stück Papier in die Hand: "Das ist sicher eine Nachricht für dich. Ich werde nachher mit dir weiterreden. Nabiki bat mich, sie zu rufen, wenn ich dich entlasse. Du kannst dich ja in der Zwischenzeit frisch machen. Ich nehme an, du hast neue Kleidung in deinem Rucksack?" Nach einem Nicken des Angesprochenen verließ er den Raum.  
  
_Was ist nur los mit mir? Was ist alles Geschehen? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter... Diese ganzen Träume, die Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit, diese komische Aura um den Arzt. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich muss die Antworten finden! Und ich glaube, ich muss dazu den Jungen und das Mädchen aus meinem Traum finden._  
  
Langsam und sorgfältig faltete er den Zettel auseinander und begann zu lesen:  
  
_Hallo Ben,_  
_ich hoffe, du liest dies, bevor wir uns wieder treffen. Ich möchte dir hier etwas mitteilen, was ich dir so nicht sagen konnte. Es ist eigentlich gar nicht meine Art, meine Worte hinter einem Brief zu verstecken. Vielleicht hast du es schon gemerkt, aber ich bin eigentlich eine immer coole Geschäftsfrau. Nur in deiner Nähe vergaß ich alle meine Grundsätze und fühlte eine Wärme, die ich seit dem Tot meiner Mutter nicht mehr kannte._  
_Ich bitte dich, verschwinde nicht so plötzlich aus meinem Leben, wie du hinein gekommen bist. Solltest du noch immer nicht wissen, wo du jetzt hin kannst, möchte ich dir anbieten, bei uns im Haus zu bleiben. Auch wenn wir bereits zwei Gäste haben, so ist doch noch genug Platz vorhanden für dich._  
_Ich werde Dr. Tofu bitten, mich zu rufen, wenn du das Krankenhaus verlässt. Dann kannst du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen._  
_Also, wir sehn uns!_  
_Nabiki_  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen, bevor Ben wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem deutlichen Wohlgefallen ins Gesicht geschrieben faltete er den Zettel zusammen und legte ihn in seinen Rucksack. Anschließend kramte er schnell einige Kleidungsstücke hervor und verschwand unter die Dusche seines kleinen Zimmers.  
  
Er war gerade fertig angezogen, als es an seine Tür klopfte und Nabiki den Kopf durch einen kleinen Spalt streckte. "Hallo da drinnen", sagte sie fröhlich und öffnete die Tür komplett. Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte, erblickte Ben weitere Personen, die mit einem knappen "Hallo" den Raum betraten. Da war zunächst ein Mädchen, etwa in dem gleichen Alter wie Nabiki, vielleicht etwas jünger, mit bläulich-schwarzem Haar, welches kurz zurückgeschnitten war.  
Dann folgte noch ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, etwa im gleichen Alter wie das Mädchen. Was Ben sofort ins Auge stach, waren zum einen sein auffälliges, gelbes Stirnband, sowie seine ausgeprägten Eckzähne.  
Und dann kam noch Dr. Tofu in das Zimmer. Er trug jedoch keinen Weißen Kittel, sondern ein einfaches Hemd. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung stellte er sich neben Nabiki, welche es sich bereits auf der Bettkante bequem gemacht hatte.  
"Darf ich vorstellen?" fing sie an. "Das ist meine Schwester, Akane."  
Akane verbeugte sich leicht und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: "Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Ben-san." Mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: "Onee-chan hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."  
Nabiki versuchte, ein Erröten zu unterdrücken, was ihr nur teilweise gelang. "Imoto-chan!"  
Ben konnte gar nicht anders, als laut loszulachen, was ihm einen funkelnden Blick von Nabiki einbrachte. Also beschloss er lieber, das Thema zu wechseln und deutete auf den fremden Jungen: "Und wer ist das?"  
An Stelle von Nabiki antwortete Akane auf die Frage: "Das ist Ryoga Hibiki. Ein Freund, könnte man sagen. Wir sind ihm auf dem Weg begegnet." Auch Ryoga verbeugte sich leicht und sagte: "Ähm, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Wir sind hier nicht zufällig in Okinawa?" Nervös kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.  
Fragend sah Ben ihn an: "Ähm, nein, ich denke nicht." Nabiki lehnte sich leicht zu ihm herrüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Er hat den schlechtesten Orientierungsinn der Welt. Deshalb haben wir ihn auch mitgenommen. So verläuft em sich nicht wieder, wo er schon mal wieder hergefunden hat."  
"Ist das wirklich so schlimm?" Nabikik lachte leise auf: "Er kann sich sogar auf der Toilette verlaufen. Einmal ist er durchs Fenster raus, weil er dachte, das wäre die Tür." Leicht verwirrt, nicht wissend, was er davon halten solle, schaute Ben den velohrenen Jungen an.  
Währenddessen erblickte Nabiki den Rucksack und fragte vorsichtig: "Und hast du dich schon entschieden? Ob du mit zu uns kommst?" Ruhig, aber mit zitternden Augen sah sie Ben an. Dieser hielt dem Blick stand und antwortete mit einem Lächeln: "Also, wenn euch das wirklich nichts ausmacht... Ich nehme an, es ist besser, als auf der Straße zu schlafen, hab ich recht, Ryoga?"  
Ryoga sah ihn sofort mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Beleidige Akanes Haus nicht!" Man sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor war, vorzustürmen, aber zum Glück errinnerte er sich rechtzeitig daran, dass vor ihm kein Martial Artist stand.  
Beschwichtigend hob Ben seine Arme: "So hatte ich das nicht gemeint!" Er sah wieder zu Nabiki: "Ich würde mich freuen,wenn ich bei dir ein paar Tage unterkommen könnte."  
Nabiki lächelte strahlend auf und sah freudig zu ihrer Schwester. Diese zwinkerte ihr mit einem leichten Grinsen zu, worauf Nabiki wieder leicht errötete.  
Mit einem Schwung sprang Ben vom Bett und griff sich seinen Rucksack. Mit einem Blick zu Dr. Tofu fragte er: "Und ich kann jetzt einfach gehen?"  
"Aber sicher doch. Du musst nur noch hier unterschreiben", antwortete dieser und reichte Ben ein Krankenhausformular hin. "Damit bestätigst du nur, dass du hier genesen rauskommst und keine Krankheiten mehr hast."  
Kommentarlos unterschrieb Ben den Zettel und reichte ihn zurück. Währenddessen hatten die zwei Tendoschwestern und Ryoga sich aus dem Zimmer begeben und warteten vor der Tür auf die Verbleibenden. Da diese nun kamen, verließen sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus.  
Etwas seltsam war der Marsch für Ben ja schon. Akane zog Ryoga an einer Hand hinterher und dieser grinste, als wenn er das höchste Glück gefunden hätte.  
Ben beugte sich zu Nabiki rüber und fragte: "Sag mal, sind die beiden da zusammen?" Als Erwiederung kicherte sie leise auf und flüsterte: "Nein, sie zieht ihn nur so, damit er sich nicht verläuft. Und die Beziehung meiner Schwester ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Wirst du schon sehen, wenn wir da sind." Wortlos gingen sie weiter. Zwischendurch verabschiedete sich Dr. Tofu, da er zu seiner Praxis einen etwas anderen Weg hatte.  
Und schließlich waren sie da. Ben staunte schon etwas, als er vor dem Eingang zur Tendo-Residenz stand. Während dem Laufen war ihm schon eine Veränderung der Häuser von großen Hochhäusern zu einfachen Reihenhäusern aufgefallen, aber ein so großes Grundstück mit großem Haus hatte er hier nicht erwartet.  
Da die anderen bereits vorgegangen waren und am Hauseingang auf ihn warteten, lief er schnell durch den kleinen Torbogen und den den Steinweg entlang. Wie die anderen auch zog er im Eingangsbereich seine Schuhe aus. Eine Sitte, die er auch bisher nicht kannte. Seine Schuhe stellte er in ein kleines Fach in der Kommode neben der Haustür und ging dann den anderen hinterher ins Wohnzimmer der Familie.  
  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, brachte ihn dazu, in der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Ein riesiger Panda spielte mit einem Mann Shogi und hielt dabei immer wieder Schilder mit Schriftzeichen hoch. Aus einem weiteren Durchgang kam eine junge Frau, vermutlich eine weitere Schwester dachte sich Ben, mit einem großem Tablett voller Schüsseln. An dem Tisch, zu dem sie das Tablett brachte, saß ein weiterer Junqe. Doch anders als die anderen kannte Ben diesen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, es war der Junge aus seinem Traum.  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. 'Wenn der Junge hier ist, kann das Mädchen ja nicht weit sein', dachte er sich. Aber sonst war niemand zu sehen.  
"Suchst du was?" flüsterte auf einmal eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr er herrum und erblickte Nabiki und einen Augenblick später ein helles Blitzen. Sofort schloss er seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnen konnte, sah er den Fotoapparat ihn ihrer Hand. Sie kicherte leicht und meinte dann: "Komm mit, ich stell dich vor und das Essen scheint gleich fertig zu sein." Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff sie Bens Hand und zog ihn zu dem Herren am Spielbrett. "Das ist mein Vater", sagte sie, worauf Soun aufstand, Bens Hand ergriff und beinahe losheulte: "Soun Tendo. Sei willkommen in meinem Haus. Selbstverständlich kannst du so lange bleiben, wie du willst."  
Etwas überrascht von den freundlichen Willkommensworten stotterte Ben: "Ha Haben sie vielen Dank Tendo-san."  
Als er und Nabiki sich zu dem Panda umdrehten, hörten sie ein leises Schluchzen von Soun: "Wahaaaa! Bald werden mich alle meine Töchter verlassen!"  
Ben entschied sich dazu, es Nabiki gleich zutun und ignorierte den Hausherren. Stattdessen flüsterte er zu Nabiki: "Warum spielt dein Vater mit einem Panda Shogi?"  
"Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Ich denke, ich werde sie dir heute abend noch in Ruhe erzählen können. Das hier jedenfalls ist Mr. Saotome, der Vater von Ranma, welcher übrigends da am Tisch sitzt."  
Der Panda knurrte nur kurz, Ranma hob kurz seine Hand zum Gruß, aber sonst machten beide wenig anstalten, sich vorzustellen.  
Nabiki tippte Ben kurz an und deutete auf die junge Frau, die gerade aus der Küche wiederkam. "Das ist meine große Schwester Kasumi." Die eben genannte verbeugte sich kurz und sagte mit einem sanften Lächeln: "Hallo, du musst Ben sein. Ich hoffe, ich habe genug gekocht. Ranma, du hättest mir wirklich sagen sollen, dass Ryoga zum Essen kommt."  
"Woher soll man bei dem denn wissen, wann der kommt?" entgegnete Ranma, aber Kasumi hatte sich bereits wieder ihrer Küche zugewandt.  
Ben setzte sich gegenüber von Ranma an den Tisch, Nabiki neben ihn und auch der Rest der Anwesenden nahm Platz. Schon als Kasumi das Essen auf den Tisch stellte, war klar, dass es ein Festmahl geben würde.  
Es war zwar ein Festmahl, aber kein gerade ruhiges. Ranma und sein Vater stritten sich pausenlos um irgendwelche Fleischbällchen, weiteren Reis, um die verschiedenen Soßen, kurz, es war ein Tumult. Den Tendos, sowie Ryoga schien das ganze nichts auszumachen, also versuchte Ben ebenfalls, dies so gut es eben ging, zu ignorieren.  
  
Gleich nach dem Essen standen die meisten vom Tisch auf. Nur die beiden Elternteile blieben sitzen um noch einen Sake zu genießen. Ranma und Ryoga verzogen sich nach kurzem Wortgefecht ins Dojo, Akane folgte den Beiden, offensichtlich um schlimme Schäden am Dojo zu verhindern. Ben erhob sich ebenfalls und schnappte sich wieder seinen Rucksack. "Du, Nabiki, wo soll ich eigendlich schlafen?" Sofort schnappe sich die Angesprochene seine Hand und zog ihn die Treppe rauf. Dabei murmelte sie etwas wie: "Ich zeigs dir." Oben angekommen stieß sie eine Tür auf und zog ihn herrein. Bevor sie die Tür wieder zuziehen konnte, erhaschte Ben noch einen Blick auf das Türschild. Was darauf stand konnte er zwar nicht lesen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich hierbei nicht um das Gästezimmer handelte. Ein Rundblick durch das Zimmer bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung.  
In einer Ecke stand ein großes Bett mit einer Vielzahl von Kuscheltieren. Unter dem Fenster war ein vollbepackter Schreibtisch, daneben stand auf einem weiteren Tisch ein kleiner Computer. Die eine Längswand war komplett mit einem Regalsystem belegt, während an den anderen Poster und Regal-Bretter mit Mangas und anderen Büchern hingen.  
Während Ben sich umsah, hatte Nabiki es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und schaute ihn an: "Gefällt dir mein Zimmer?" Bens Augen weiteten sich ein wenig: "Das ist dein Zimmer? Also, ähm, ich finde es echt toll. Gut eingerichtet und so..." Er schwenkte seinen Blick zu Nabiki: "Warte mal, du willst doch nicht, dass ich hier schlafe, oder?" Nabiki setzte ihr beste Unschuldsmiene auf. "Nein nicht hier, sondern da unten auf dem Boden", sagte sie mit einem grinsen und deutete auf einen Futon, der rücksichtslos in eine Ecke gequetscht war.  
Die ganze Welt um Ben schien sich zu drehen. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Er musste sichergehen. "Du... Du willst wirklich, dass ich in deinem Zimmer schlafe? Ich meine, ähm, wir kennen uns doch bisher kaum und so."  
"Das hab ich doch eben gesagt, oder? Und ein anderes Zimmer haben wir eh nicht mehr. Also du kannst entweder hier schlafen, oder draußen." Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte sie noch hinzu: "Ich würde es hier drinnen vorziehen, wenn ich du wäre"  
"Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt willst. Ich habe nichts dagegen, hier zu schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, was es ja offensichtlich nicht tut, sonst hättest du es mir ja nicht angeboten, ähm." Plötzlich musste er höllisch anfangen zu lachen über den Schwachsinn, den er eben geredet hatte. Nabiki fiel, zu seiner Erleichterung, mit ein.  
  
Wenig später hatte er sich in Nabikis Zimmer eingerichtet. Seine Kleidung fand in ihrem zu großen Schrank noch Platz. Zunächst hatte er sich noch geweigert, seine Kleidung in ihren Schrank zu legen, aber die konnte ihn schließlich doch davon überzeugen, dass er sie nicht wochenlang in dem Rucksack liegen lassen könnte. Die restlichen Dinge hat er aber doch in dem Rucksack gelassen. Gerade hatte er diesen wieder zugebunden, klopfte es an die Tür und Kasumi steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Ben, das Badezimmer ist jetzt frei."  
"Ok, danke Kasumi." Er hatte zwar erst ein paar Stunden vorher geduscht, doch stand ihm der Sinn gerade nach einem entspannenden Bad. Schnell griff er sich sein Handtuch und machte sich in Richtung Badezimmer auf. Eine Minute später steckte er jedoch den Kopf wieder in Nabikis Zimmer: "Ähm, Nabiki, wo ist denn das Badezimmer?" Diese erklärte sich sofort bereit, es ihm zu zeigen und führte ihn den Flur entlang bis zu einer Tür, hinter welcher sich wohl das Badezimmer verbergen wird. "Und viel Spass dadrin", kicherte sie noch, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer verzog.  
Ben ging durch die Tür, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung im Vorzimmer und betrat das Bad.  
Es war nicht gerade ein Badezimmer, wie Ben es kannte. Es war ziemlich groß, wobei der meiste Platz aber von der großen Wanne in Besitz genommen wurde. In einer Ecke gab es auch noch eine Dusche, welche aber aussah, als würde man sie nicht gerade oft verwenden. Zu Bens Überraschung war in der Wanne auch schon Wasser eingelaufen. 'Diese Kasumi denkt wohl an alles', dachte er sich, als er in die Wanne kletterte.  
  
_Da bin ich nun also, in einem fremden Haus bei fremden Leuten. Immerhin habe ich diesen Jungen aus meinem Traum gefunden. Ich bin mir sicher, das Mädchen kann dann nicht weit sein. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. In den letzten paar Tagen ist so viel seltsames passiert, ich weiss gar nicht, was mit mir geschehen ist._  
_Und dann Nabiki. Dass sie mich in ihrem Zimmer schlafen lässt, habe ich nie erwartet. Aber was ist, wenn sie feststellt, dass ich anders bin? Anders? Vielleicht bin ich ja nicht direkt anders, aber nach dem, was mir wiederfahren ist bin ich sicher nicht normal. Ob sie mich als Freak rauswerfen wird? Ich hoffe nicht._  
  
Es war schon gut eine Stunde vergangen, als Ben die Wanne verließ und sich sein Handtuch schnappte. Nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet ging er schnell zurück in "sein" Zimmer und klopfte an. Da er keine Antwort erhielt öffnete er die Tür und fand ein leeres Zimmer vor. Schnell huschte er hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass etwas in dem Zimmer nicht stimmte.  
Ein seltsames, blaues Licht schien das Zimmer zu durchfluten. Die Quelle war eindeutig der Spiegel in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ben war sich jedoch sicher, dass es vorher in diesem Zimmer keinen Spiegel gegeben hatte. Seltsam an der Spiegel war nicht nur das blaue Licht, sondern auch, dass er völlig frei schwebend in der Luft hing.  
Unsicher schritt Ben an den Spiegel herran und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, denn das, was er sah, war nicht nur sein Spiegelbild. Er sah sich selber auf einen seltsam geformten Tisch liegen, zahllose Kabel hingen von der Decke herrab und waren mit seinem Körper verbunden. Mehrere Männer in weißen Kitteln standen um ihn herum und bedienten irgendwelche Schaltpults.  
Ein Gefühl starker Angst breitete sich in Ben aus und er versuchte vom Spiegel zurück zu weichen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. In der Tat bewegte er sich auf den Spiegel zu anstatt sich von ihm zu entfernen. Erst wenige Milimeter vor der Spiegeloberfläche blieb er stehen. Das Licht stahlte nun so hell, dass ihm die Augen schmerzten, doch zu schließen wagte er sie nicht.  
Plötzlich drang eine dumpfe, fern wirkende Stimme an sein Ohr. "...le Systeme im grünen Bereich. Leite Transfer der Hirnmatrix ein."  
Alles um Ben begann zu verschwimmen. Er merkte nur noch, wie er vorn über in den Spiegel und durch ihn hindurch fiel, bevor alles schwarz wurde.  



End file.
